Let's Switch Places
by Fallen Hikari
Summary: Twins Heba and Yugi decide to switch places with each other. Heba will stay in Japan with their brother Atem, and Yugi will go to Egypt and finally meet their brother Yami. How will things work out?
1. Chapter 1

Me: Inspiration..hath...STRUCK!  
IS: Here we go again *rolls eyes*  
Me: You see, this is why I'M the Hikari.  
IS: Yes. You're too sweet and crazy to be a Yami. Me: *pouts*  
IS: That just makes you even cuter! *hugs me tightly*  
Me: I will also be using epickiya14's OC she gave me to use. On that note, I am still accepting OCs from people. Just PM me. Here's the template-

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance: Give detail on this one.

* * *

Heba and Yugi giggled as they hid from their older brother, Atem.

"Atem is so nice. I don't wanna go back to Egypt!" Heba complained suddenly.

"Maybe, we can switch places for a while. I can go to Egypt, and you can stay with Atem for a while" Yugi said.

"We can't do that. Our skin tones are different, they'd figue out immediately" Heba said sadly.

"Well, I can 'borrow' Atem's spray tan" Yugi said with a sly smirk.

"But what about me?" Heba asked.

"Good point" Yugi said.

"I got it!" Heba said.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"I know I might get in trouble, but I can tell ATem that I borrowed his spray tan" Heba said.

"That's amazing!" Yugi said happily.

"Why does he even have spray tan?" Heba asked.

"Oh, this girl he likes, Anju*, said she likes tanned men, so ATem bought spray tan and uses it every once in a while." Yugi explained.

"On that note, Yugi, is there anyone you like?" Heba asked.

"This boy named Kurai. I've liked him for some time, now, but I've been a bit afraid to talk to him." Yugi admitted.

"Well, I'm in a relationship with a guy named Akira for about three years" Heba said. After a little silence, the twins looked at each other.

"Don't you dare mess anything up" they said at the same time.

"I won't" they said in unison.

"Found ya!" Atem said, coming to their hiding spot.

"Ah!" the twins cried out, before getting tickled by Atem.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Yugi laughed.

"Atem...stop!" Heba giggled. After a few seconds, Atem let up.

"Okay. You guys got one more hour, and I'll have to take Heba back to the airport" Atem said.

"Okay" they said in unison. Atem chuckled, got up, and left. The two looked at each other, and nodded once. Moving stealthily, they snuck into Atem's room, grabbed his spray tan, and left. Heba sprayed Yugi with it, and they went to Ygi's room to pack up Heba's suitcase. Once the packing was done, Yugi and Heba switched clothes. Once that was done, they played video games until the hour was up. Atem came into the room.

"Okay Yugi. Why'd you steal my spay tan?" Atem asked, looking at Heba. The two bit their lips to keep from laughing.

"I just wanted to look like Heba" Heba defended perfectly.

"Next time, just ask. Don't steal my stuff again" Atem said. Heba nodded. Atem looked at Yugi. "Okay, Heba. Let's get your suitcase in the car." Atem said. Yugi nodded.

"Atem. Can I come with?" Heba asked.

"Sure, why not?" Atem said happily. Atem put Heba's suitcase in the car's trunk, and Yugi and Heba got in the back of the car. On the way to the airport, Yugi and Heba couldn't stop giggling or whispering then giggling.

"What's up, you guys? WHat's so funny?" Atem asked.

"Oh, nothing" the two said, and started giggling again. Atem rolled his eyes, but continued driving. At the airport, when the plane had come, Heba and Yugi hugged each other.

"Remember, we call each other every week-end to evaluate the week" Heba said.

"I know. I'll miss you" Yugi said.

"I'll miss you too. Say hi to Yami for me, 'kay?" Heba asked.

"I already am" Yugi said. He looked at Atem, and gave him a hug as well.

"It was nice seeing you, Heba." Atem said, returning the hug. Yugi nodded, and the two let go. Suddenly, Yugi didn't want to go. The fact that he'd be meeting his other older brother, Yami, was exciting, but the fact that he wouldn't see the brother that had cared for him for as long as he could remember was...hard on him, to say the least. Yugi boarded the plane, and it soon took off. As he looked out the window, tears formed in his eyes. He wouldn't be seeing Atem for a while, and it was hard on him. He missed Atem a lot, already. A tear dripped down his face.

"Miss you, Ate" he said quietly.

*With Heba and Atem*

Heba sat in the front as Atem drove home. He looked out the window, and sighed. He imagined that Yugi was feeling that same thing he was. He wouldn't get to see Yami for quite a while, and Yami had taken care of him for as long as he could remember. Even though he'd be staying with Atem longer, he felt as if there was a hole in his heart. He also wouldn't get to see Akira for a while, either.

"Something wrong, Yugi?" Atem asked.

"No" Heba sighed. Tears formed in his eyes. He missed Yami dearly.

"You sure, Kiddo?" Atem asked, concerned.

"Yeah" Heba said quietly. A tear fell down his face.

"Miss you, Yam" he said very quietly to himself.

* * *

Me: BAM! Right in the feels!  
IS: This was suppose to be The Parent Trap style, but we liked it this way better.  
Me: Now you all are gunna say that we should do a Parent Trap Style.  
IS: No they aren't!  
Me: You don't know that, IS!  
IS: Okay you can stop-  
Me: I've tried trading it, I've tried selling it, I've tried mailing it to Austrailia, the thing's like *something* Syrus! It always finds me!  
IS: *We watched Chuggaaconroy's Let's Play of Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask.  
Me: Also, fill in the *Something* from my GX Abridged quote and guess the Guest Star Appearance and guess the episode and win a whole boxload of cookies!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Okay, welcome to the second chapter!  
IS: Shut u-  
Me: You don't wanna finish that, or I will set up a 'playdate' with our friend.  
IS: Okay. I'll be good.  
Me: And, that's how you manage your Yami! Also, 2 important messages at the bottom!

* * *

After 5 hours on the plane, Yugi landed in Egypt. Once he got off the plane, he went to baggage claim, and got his, aka Heba's suitcase, and sat down on one of the benches. After a while, there was a cry of "Heba!" Yugi turned his head, and saw a guy that looked exactly like Atem running towards him.

"That must be Yami" Yugi breathed. Yami encased Yugi in a hug.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" Yami said.

"It's only been two weeks" Yugi said.

"But it's felt like it's been forever! How was meeting Atem?" Yami asked.

"I felt like I've been living with him my entire life" Yugi said.

"Yeah. That's the type of guy Atem is. He makes you feel like you never want to leave" Yami said.

"Tell me about it" Yugi mumbled. He looked at the ground and blinked back tears. Thinking about Atem was still hard. He was in another country. He was so far away. Yugi just wanted to hug Atem right now.

"Hey, is somethng wrong?" Yami asked.

"No. Nothing's wrong" Yugi said.

"You sure?" Yami asked, concerned.

"Yeah" Yugi mumbled.

"You know, you probably just missed Akira a lot. Don't worry, I swatted him every time he started looking at another guy" Yami said. Yugi giggled. Yami smiled. "Okay. Let's get you home, then" Yami said, taking the suitcase.

*With Atem and Heba*

"Yugi. You sure you're okay? You've hardly said anything since Heba left" Atem said, very concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine" Heba mumbled.

"Why don't we go out for dinner. That make you feel better?" Atem offered.

"Yeah" Heba mumbled. Atem sighed. He and Heba went outside and got back into Atem's car. They headed to a pizza place. Heba barely ate anything. He was thinking about Yugi and how he was coping.

*With Yami and Yugi*

Yugi and Yami went back to Yami and Heba's house.

"Heba!" Akira said, hugging Yugi tightly.

"The heck, Akira!" Yami exclaimed.

"I got bored. I knew Heba was coming home today, so I came to your place" Akira said casually. He kissed Yugi's cheek.

"Get out" Yami said, pointing out the door.

"Come on. I just wanna spend time with my Habibi" Akira whined.

"I said get out! You can see him tomorrow!" Yami said.

"Fine. See you, Habibi." Akira said, kissing Yugi's lips. Akira left the house.

'This doesn't feel right at all.' Yugi thought, touching his lips slightly.

"Okay. I've got some more questions" Yami said, once he and Yugi had sat down on the couch.

"Okay" Yugi said.

"What was Yugi like? I wish to meet him one day" Yami said.

'You're talking to him, I mean me!' Yugi mentally screamed. "Yugi was good tomeet, too. He looks just like me. Like Atem looks just like you" Yugi said.

"Really?" Yami asked.

"Yep! He likes video games, just like I do. And his favorite game is Xenoblade, just like me" Yugi beamed.

"If I ever meet him, I should tell him I like Xenoblade too" Yami chuckled.

*That Night*

Yugi got out his phone and dialed Heba's number. Heba soon picked up.

"Yugi?" Heba asked.

"Hey Heba" Yugi said.

"Do you like Yami?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. He's nice" Yugi said.

"Just don't tick him off, or you hide for about three hours so he doesn't find you. Mycloset is the best spot, because there's a secret area in it, and he didn't find me- I mean, he won't find you" Heba said. Yugi giggled.

"Letme guess, you ticked him off?" Yugi said.

"It was horrible! I don't think I did anything, but he got so mad! I had to hide, and he never found me. I waited three freaking hours, and then came out." Heba said.

"There's another thing" Yugi said, changing the subject.

"Okay, what?" Heba asked.

"It's Akira. He kissed my cheeks and lips, Heba. It didn't feel right" Yugi said. Yami came to the doorway of the room. He had to ask Heba something, but realized he was on he phone. He listened intently.

"I knew you'd say that. You just need to play along, okay" Heba said.

"Heba, I don't think I can" Yugi said.

"I know you can, Yugi" Heba said. Yami's eyes widened. He hadn't known the phone was on speaker until just now! On the other end, Atem was listening to the conversation. His eeyes widened as well. He still had Heba! No wonder...Oh no! Yugi was in Egypt! It took everything inside him to not grab the phone and talk to Yugi.

"Heba..." Yugi started.

"Yugi. You have to." Heba said.

"Okay. Talk to you this week-end" Yugi said.

"Okay. Bye, Yugi" Heba said.

"Bye, Heba" Yugi said. The two hung up, and faced their brothers.

'Oh crap' the two thought.

* * *

Me: So! Atem and Yami find out!  
IS: Okay, now for the two important messages.  
Me: No.1- Another one of my favorite authors left the site due to Critics United. It was Kok0RocksGuardian, the author of The Broken-Hearted Brothers Trilogy. I'm mad. No. Mad doesn't describe it. More like more than p***ed-off.  
IS: 'Critics United' are just a bounch of story flamers. They claim you broke a rule, and ask you to remove the story.  
Me: For you Critics United people, I have two questions.  
IS: One, why are you all together? Critics are people with their own veiws. All you guys do is flame people's stories, trying to get rid of creativity.  
Me: This follows up on Question 1. You try to rid people of creativity. Is it because you have none? You probably don't considering you don't have any stories up.  
IS: Second important message.  
Me No.2- I start school on the tomorrow. Updates will be delayed a lot. I don't want to make an Update Schedule, because if I can't update one of the days on the schedule, all you will be mad. So, I'm removing the schedule from my profile.  
IS: Also, we're almost done with a story called 'Desert Savior'. It's about Yugi, a boy who escapes the orphanage and is rescued by the Pharaoh, Yami.  
Me: There are spirits in my room, but they don't harm me, so don't worry. I ain't scared. They haven't trapped me in my room yet. If they do, I'll let you guys know, and I want you guys to call an exorcist, 'kay? But that's only if they trap me in my room.


End file.
